Happy Memories
by AnimeGoddess1502
Summary: A/U. Oneshot. Goten revisits her memories, and they just happen to grow her love for her best friend Trunks. Will he return the feelings or turn his back on her? Truten. *Genderbent Goten*
Goten sighed as she waited on her best friend to arrive. Kami knows that he takes forever. She wondered what was taking so long anyway. He was the son of Vegeta and Bulma, the royals of planet Vegetasei, before Trunks hit eighteen years old, then his father stepped down from his throne and now her best friend since childhood was the new King. Even though she was proud and happy for him, she missed the time that they used to spend together. Missed all the times they spent just being playful children, even though they were teenagers.

Goten sighed again as the memories hit her. . .

 **Flashback**

" _Trunks-kun!" A young girl, no older than five, whined. She was trying to get him to come play tag with her outside, but he was too busy training. "What, Chibi?" He grunted, throwing a barrage of rapid punches at nothing in particular. Chibi was his adorable nickname for her, for she was so small and innocent and. . . Cute. Trunks blushed hard and continued to throws attacks at his imaginary nemesis. "Come play with me! Pleeeeeeease?!" She whined again, now tugging at the hem of his green gi. Trunks, not expecting her to actually touch him, was startled, turned his body around and threw a punch at her face. Goten gasped loudly, seeing it coming and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself to feel pain. Although it didn't come. She opened her eyes again, only to see his fist one inch away from her face. He pulled it away and leaned closely at her face now, their breaths mingling with one another's. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She didn't reply, for she was too busy gazing into his eyes. There was something about them that were so. . . So. . . Trunks blushed hard again when she was staring back at him for a little too long. He pulled away and turned around, "get out Chibi! My dad wants me to train!" The six year old screamed._

 _"But Trunks-"_

 _"Get out!"_

 _Not bothering to anger him any further, the five year old girl ran out, without hearing the audible "come back Goten, come back. . ."_

 **End Flashback**

She sighed, remembering that day. She had spent the entire day, wondering what she had done wrong for him to snap like that at her. Moving onto other memories, she smiled happily, remembering the happy time Trunks had introduced her to video games.

 **Flashback**

 _"What is it now, Trunks-kun?" A young seven year old Goten huffed, having been dragged away from her play time with her daddy Goku by her eight year old best friend Trunks. "My mom got me the new PS4, Chibi! I wanna show you it!" The boy said excitedly, still holding onto her tiny wrist, even as they landed on the Capsule Corp ground and ran inside. But Goten threw a happy wave and "hi Grandma Briefs!" At Trunks' grandmother Mrs. Briefs before they went inside. "Hello dear!" Mrs. Briefs greeted back, looking up from watering her daisies and smiled warmly. She then went back to what she was doing._

 _Goten had a hard time keeping up with Trunks as he dragged her upstairs to his room. She didn't see his parents anywhere, but then again his dad Vegeta was most likely training in his Gravity Room while his mom Bulma was working in her lab. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Trunks abruptly walked hastily into his room, opening and closing his door roughly. He then threw Goten on the bed, earning a small "oof!" As he sat beside her, not really paying attention as he set up a violent video game in his new gaming console. There was silence as the game was loading, before the screen popped up and said "Infamous Second Son". He smiled and handed her his new remote control, "here Goten, have a try." He said softly. She looked at him curiously before she smiled, taking the remote control from his hands. "Thanks Trunks-kun!" She said as she pressed 'Start', put in her username, which was 'SuperGoten4', making Trunks chuckle and smile. They then spent the whole day playing games on his PS4 console, having immense fun, while Goten was screaming in panic as she handled missions and Trunks laughing merrily._

 **End Flashback**

Goten smiled and chuckled to herself as she remembered how she used to act when she was a child. That was before the whole Majin Buu thing happened. How she lost her dad once again. How she died at the hands of Kid Buu.

How Trunks died.

She gasped as she felt a single tear trail down her left cheek, and onto the ground beneath. Why was she crying anyway? Why did it still hurt when she remembered Trunks dying, along with their mentor Piccolo and her big brother Gohan, including everyone on Earth? "Ugh," she groaned, wiping at her eyes. "Stupid teenage hormones. . ."

One final memory flashed before her eyes; when Trunks became King of Vegetasei. . .

 **Flashback**

 _Goten, now seventeen years old, watched wearily as Trunks, eighteen years old, made his way towards his father. She didn't know why she felt like this. Why she felt so nervous and left behind as Trunks, her best friend since they were babies, was about to become King. Her heart felt so lonesome for some reason. Aching. It was aching for something. It felt like the love she felt for her family, except this love was different. It felt more powerful than anything, including death itself. She remembers faintly that her mother once discussed this with her; what this love was but she was too complaining to not listen, and whined to her mother that she wanted to go play with Trunks. With a frustrating sigh, ChiChi granted her wish._

 _Goten regretted not listening. She wanted to know what was causing this emotion and why._

 _She knows she was supposed to feel proud for Trunks, and she did, she really did. But something was missing. Greatly. Besides the proud feeling, she felt pain and sadness._

 _She was snapped out of her reverie when suddenly Vegeta's voice boomed, "do you, Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs, swear upon the Royal House of Vegeta and the citizens of this planet, that you will be loyal to serve your people and guide them through rough times as King of planet Vegetasei?" Wow, Vegeta was certainly respectable and intimidating like this, Goten thought, raising an amused brow._

 _But her attention snapped to Trunks, "I swear upon my very life that I will lead my people towards continuous prosperity and victory if anyone dares to overrun our superiority over the universe!" Trunks grunted, with his head bowed and was kneeling in front of his father respectively._

 _With a pleased smirk, Vegeta boomed once again, "then I now declare you as the thirtieth King to rule this planet! Arise King Trunks!" The purple haired young man now stood proudly, turning to his people as they cheered. Goten clapped excitedly, the pain suddenly gone as she focused on her now King._

 _He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, though he was not startled by whom it was. "Make me proud, son." He heard his father say quietly to him so no one else could hear. He smiled, "I will father."_

 _He suddenly turned to Goten, smiling even more brightly than before. Goten smiled back, nodding happily at him. 'I believe in you.' She mouthed to him, to which he responded with a faint pink blush tainted on his cheeks, feeling his heart beat rapidly with love._

 **End Flashback**

That happened on Vegetasei, Vegeta's home planet that he had ressurected with the Dragon Balls. He then wished that all the Saiyans who were killed by Frieza, including his father, were to be brought back alive, using the method they used on Namek during the battle with Frieza. Goten smiled widely, now remembering the exchange they shared. That feeling in her chest was so. . . Overwhelming. She couldn't control the happiness, not that she hadn't dared tried to. What she didn't notice however, that Trunks was coming towards her location and that he had already landed a little far away from her.

It was until she felt his arms wrap around her waist did she gasp and try to punch him, not knowing who it was until he caught her fist in his hand. "Relax Chibi, it's just me!" He laughed. She blushed, not only at his childhood nickname for her but at the close proximity they shared. And at being caught off guard. "Who's me?" She replied jokingly. "Trunks-kun." He said, using his childhood nickname that was given to him by her and leaned closely into her face, noses touching.

Goten blushed heavily, looking down before she was forced to look up into his eyes again by his hand gripping her chin softly. "T-Trunks," she whimpered. "As cute as that sounded, I have a confession to make." He said, now stroking her cheek. She blushed more and asked, "what is it?" He took a deep breath and blurted out bluntly, "I love you."

Goten looked at him with wide eyes before replying back with a kind smile, "I love you too." She misinterpreted what he actually meant by that. Trunks mentally face palmed, ** _of course she wouldn't understand what I really meant, idiot._ ** he mentally scolded himself. He looked into her eyes again, "no, I really, REALY love you. More than friends, best friends should." When all he received was a curious look, he sighed, "I've had this feeling ever since you turned four, Goten. My heart beats fast whenever I'm around you, I can't look away from you even if I tried, and I can never stop thinking about you. Every minute of every day I wonder how you're doing whenever you're not around me, and I can't help but feel worried that whoever you might have fallen in love with would break your heart, just like Blake did back on Earth when you were twelve. I'm in love with you, Son Goten, Chibi, and I hope you return my feelings." He said proudly before looking nervous on the last sentence, hoping he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

Goten looked down, processing this information that was handed to her. What he had just described was the exact same thing she felt towards him.

And then suddenly, it clicked. _This_ is what her heart felt all along. _This_ was the love she was trying to figure out what she was feeling all this time ever since five. With a bright, wide smile and happy tears trailing down her cheeks, she looked up at him and replied, "I really, REALLY love you too, Trunks."

Trunks' eyes widened before he laughed and lifted her up in the air, laughing joyfully. "Thank you Chibi, thank you!" He exclaimed. Goten was laughing merrily too, allowing herself to be twirled. "Let me go, Trunks!" She said playfully. "Never." He responded lovingly, putting her back down on the ground and nuzzled her. She blushed impossibly more.

He suddenly looked at her face, as if searching for something before he closed his eyes and tilted his head a little bit, leaning in. Goten didn't know what he was about to do before his lips connected with hers, making her moan softly. It was as if her body had a mind of it's own because her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him in more closely just as his arms wrapped around her waist.

For sometime they stayed like this, lips merely just brushing together innocently and affectionately. That was before Trunks decided to do something bold, and his tongue slipped out of his mouth and lick delicately at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gasped and, without hesitation, granted him such. It wasn't long before their tongues were battling for dominance in a passionate dance. Swapping spit and teeth clanking against one another's. Stupid oxygen decided to make itself known and they broke apart, breathing heavily. Trunks put his forehead against hers, still panting and closed his eyes. She panted too, and leaned her forehead back against his, closing her eyes as well.

Trunks smiled, "I love you." He said. She giggled and replied, "I love you too, meanie." "Meanie?" He said, mocking offense. "You're the one who tried to punch me!" She laughed, making his heart swell, and hugged him tightly. He got a perverse idea and smirked, trailing his hand down sneakily and groping her round ass cheek. She blushed a thousand shades of red known to mankind and squealed, "TRUNKS-KUN, YOU PERVERT!"


End file.
